Silence is Golden
by My Sweet Euphoria
Summary: When a new girl arrives at Sweet Amoris, she seems to capture everyone's attention due to the fact that she is a mute. She's even captured the attention of the mysterious Lysander. Can the silver-haired boy who rarely talks about his own life manage to break through the barriers thrown up by captivating Gracie Hart? Rated T, just cause of future events in mind, and to be safe.


Icy blue eyes stared at the building in front of them as a girl with fiery reddish-orange hair stood there, taking in her surroundings. In front of her was the building known as Sweet Amoris High School, the new school she was to attend. She stood there for a good couple of minutes just staring at the school building before she brought herself to actually enter it. The hallways were empty, as she had arrived late, and first period had started about half an hour ago.

She had barely even set foot in the door when an older woman, hair up in a tight bun, turned the corner and made her way down the hall, stopping in her tracks as she noticed the girl. "Can I help you young lady?" she asked politely. The girl opened a spiral notebook that she was carrying, slipping a pencil out of the spirals, and quickly wrote something down before showing it to the woman.

_"I'm the new student. I was running late, so I didn't make it here until now."_ The woman smiled and nodded.

"Of course, Gracie Hart. We're so happy to have you here at Sweet Amoris. I'm sorry for your loss. It is a tragedy. I will be your principal here." Gracie didn't bother writing anything down, having no desire to reply to that. "If you'll follow me, I will hand you over to the student body president. He will give you your schedule, and an excuse note for your first class." Gracie simply nodded and followed the woman down the hall until they stopped at a door with a plaque that read "Student Council Room." The principal turned to her and smiled. "Here we are. Nathaniel should be able to point you in the direction of your first class. Welcome to Sweet Amoris, and I hope you enjoy your first day."

Gracie watched the principal until she was out of eyesight, rolling her eyes before entering the student council room. A blonde boy was standing on the opposite side of the room ruffling through a filing cabinet, and apparently hadn't heard her come into the room. She quickly cleared the distance to him and gently tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to jump a bit before he turned around and looked at her, blinking. "You startled me. Can I help you with something?" The boy's golden yellow eyes stared at her curiously as she wrote in her notebook before showing it to him.

_"The principal said you could give me a copy of my schedule? I'm the new student, Gracie Hart."_ The boy smiled kindly at her.

"It's nice to meet you Gracie. I'm Nathaniel." Gracie nodded at the boy without a word, and he turned away. "Let me just check that all of your paperwork is in order." After shuffling through a different drawer of the filing cabinet, he pulled out her file and checked over everything before handing her a piece of paper. "Everything's here. This will be your schedule for the first semester. Everyone will be getting a copy of their second semester schedule at the end of the first semester." He grabbed a blank sheet of paper and wrote something on it before handing it to her. "And here is a note asking you to be excused for being late to first period. Have a good day." He gave her a warm smile, and she gave him a polite little smile in return before walking out of the room and back into the hallway.

She was halfway out the door when someone smacked into her side, throwing her into the door briefly. "Hey, watch where you're going newbie." She looked up to see a boy with dark grey eyes and firetruck red hair glaring down at her. She had no idea why he had gotten so upset when he had been the one who ran into her, but she decided not to point that out. When she didn't reply, the boy rose an eyebrow. "Hey, I'm talking to you." He seemed to be getting angry at the fact that she wasn't replying, but she didn't let it bother her. "What's your deal? Cat got your tongue? Can't speak?"

The look on the boy's face as she began writing in her notebook was priceless. When she finished writing, she held it up to him to read. _"No, I can't speak. Is that a problem?"_ The boy rose an eyebrow at her again.

"So the new girl's a mute, huh? Interesting. And she's got an attitude." The red head smirked and held out a hand for her to shake. "Name's Castiel." Before he could say anything else, Nathaniel poked his head out of the student council room.

"Castiel, are you already causing problems with the new student?" Castiel just shrugged, and Nathaniel sighed. "He never learns." He appeared to be speaking to himself as he disappeared back into the student council room, and Castiel shrugged again, looking at Gracie again.

"Welcome to Sweet Amoris," he said sarcastically, a smirk touching at his lips. "What's your name newbie?" Gracie simply pointed to her name on her schedule, and he nodded. "Gracie, huh? Well, it's a pleasure to meet you," he said, giving her a mock bow and saluting her before heading off down the hallway. Gracie just shook her head and went in the opposite direction toward her first period class: Creative Writing.

*** * * * * Lysander's POV * * * * ***

Lysander sighed as he looked at the blank piece of lined paper sitting in front of him. Creative Writing was one of his favorite classes, and normally he loved to write, as he was quite good at it. But for some reason his brain was in fog and he was unable to come up with something to write. Luckily, he had an excuse to take a break for a moment, as the door suddenly opened and a girl stepped in.

She had shoulder length, reddish orange hair, which framed her face with tiny little ringlets, and her pale blue eyes scanned the room, landing on him. Their eyes locked for a few moments before she turned her attention to the teacher. She gave her a note, and the teacher gestured for her to take a seat at an empty desk. There weren't many to choose from, but he hadn't expected her to suddenly pause in front of the empty desk beside him.

He watched her curiously as she wrote something on the notebook she was holding, blinking as she suddenly turned it towards him, wanting him to read what she wrote._"Would you mind if I sat here?"_ she asked. Lysander looked up at her.

"Not at all." He gestured to the desk, and he watched her slip into her seat before digging around her bag. "I'm guessing that because you didn't speak, but wrote down what you wanted to say, that you either can't, or choose not to speak?" The girl nodded, and a hint of a smile played on his lips. "I thought so. I'm Lysander," he said softly. He watched her scribble something down in her notebook before handing it off to him.

_"Lysander. That's an unusual name. Though you're clothes are a bit unusual too, not to mention your eyes. So I suppose it's fitting. Not that they don't look good on you. I don't think anyone else would be able to pull the Victorian look off. I've always found the Victorian Era very fashionable. Anyway, I'm Gracie."_ The silver haired boy found himself smiling softly at the girl's words.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Gracie. I haven't met another person yet who is into Victorian fashion like I am," he said softly. It was true too. He felt her tug her notebook out of his grip, and he let her have it to write something down quickly before handing it back to him.

_"Lysander, I think this is the start of beautiful friendship."_


End file.
